disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aly
Aly & AJ is a musical duo consisting of sisters Alyson Michalka and Amanda Michalka. They started in 2004 and are still active today. They were under the Hollywood Records label until they left the label in 2010. They are well known to Disney Channel which aired one of their concerts, and also airs their music videos. They write all of their own songs but have also done a few covers of songs by others. They can play the guitar, the piano, and the bongos. They were born in Torrance, California, but spent part of their childhood in Seattle, Washington. They are also both actresses. They have appeared at various Disney related events such as preforming at the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade December 25, 2005 and 2006. On July 8, 2009, the duo announced they were changing their name to 78violet. On December 9, 2015, they announced that they were changing their name back to Aly & AJ. Discography *''Do You Believe In Magic'' (Single) (2005) *''Into the Rush'' (2005) **Japan Import Version (2005) ***Deluxe Edition (2006) *Chemicals React - EP (2006) *''Acoustic Hearts of Winter'' (2006) *''Insomniatic'' (2007) *''Ten Years (2017) *''Sanctuary ''(2019) Music featured in movies Aly & AJ have had some of their songs put into movies, and some have been other songs of theirs that they re-made for the movie. *Now You See It...'' - Do You Believe in Magic (cover) *''Ice Princess'' - No One (original song) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' - Walking on Sunshine (cover) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' - Never Far Behind (Their own song, writtin for the movie but never used in it) *''Twitches'' - Rush (DCOM, their own song) *''Cow Belles'' - On the Ride (DCOM, their own song) *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' - Greatest Time of Year (their own song) *''Tinker Bell'' -'' Do You Believe in Magic'' *''Super Sweet 16: The Movie'' - Potential Breakup Song & Like Whoa (Their own songs) *''Bring it On: In It to Win It'' -'' Division (÷)'' (Their own song) Other *''DisneyMania 3'' - the song Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (2005) *''Radio Disney Jingle Jams'' - the song Jingle Bell Rock (2005) *''Girl Next'' - the re-mix version of their song Rush (2006) Aly & AJ tours *The Cheetah Girls Cheetah-lious Christmas tour, warm up band for TCG (December 2005) *Mini Mall tour (August 2005) *Late spring/summer Living Room tour (April - August 2006) *Holiday season tour (November - December 2006) *2007 Summer Tour (July - September 2007) Awards *Their CD Into the Rush went Platinum as of May 2007. *Nominated for the award of Contemporary Inspirational Artist of the Year (Christian Artist of the Year) - (2006 American Music Awards) Dual filmography and Videography *On the Ride Concert DVD (April 4, 2006) Trivia *They are both Christians so their music comes from a Christian perspective. *The Simple Aly & AJ butterfly logo was designed by Aly herself. They now have a new double A logo, though this logo was designed by Hugo Morales. *Aly & AJ sang the national anthem at the White House and met President Bush on part of their Living Room tour. *Aly & AJ have one dog (Bandit) and two puppies (Roadie and Willow), their other dog Saint died. External links *Official Aly & AJ website *Aly & AJ page on the hollywood records site *Official Aly & AJ Myspace Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Character groups Category:Actresses